The Quest for Greatness v2
by Reaverstar125d7
Summary: The quests that we all give to ourselves can appear trivial, but other quests appear so much more vital to the world. This is what this story is about, a quest one man gave to himself that is vital to the world, and a quest that one woman gave to herself that is trivial to the world.(Re-done story, original was lacking in my eyes, it will remain up but will no longer be updated.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so its abundantly clear my reliability for updates went right out the window. To make up for that, however, I am rebooting TQFG! Not enough? How 'bout a much larger word count than previously? Well here goes nothing.**

* * *

He gazes once more upon the streets that wind below, the humans milling about in their little worlds, unaware of the larger whole at risk. Beside him hums his twin, the only person on Remnant that could possibly understand him, the fires of tragedy forged an unshakeable bond between them.

"I'm bored brother, come on let's do something fun!" She exclaims, a wide smile stretches across her face.

"What you classify as fun would worry most sane people." He deadpans, no emotion crossing his face.

"Good thing you're insane then!" She replies unrepentantly, her smile widening.

"Fine, let us go do whatever you deem fun this time." He says as he stands up and faces her.

She stands before him, her smile unmoving, her hair a spun gold, falling across her back in a tangled mess, as chaotic as her personality. Her eyes are a startling ocean blue, filled with naught but mischief. She wears a skintight suit, woven within the suit is the finest dust, offering a protection rivaled only by aura, or heavy Atleasean armor, across the front lies an eye, the eye appears to be crying. Leather armor protects vital areas as a precaution, no armor is perfect, the color of both the armor and the suit are an abyssal black. Hitched to her waist is a holster, two wakizashi rest on the holster suspended on her back. On the holster rests a mask, the mask is featureless save for a smile stretched across it, not painted, but instead a part of the creation of the mask, the smile is all teeth. The eyes of the mask are simple holes, a black clear glass-like material covers the eyes, hiding even more than a simple mask does.

"You still wear your mask brother, it's not like anyone will see us all the way up here." She slyly says to him as she saunters close to him and places a hand on his chest.

"There is little reason for me to show my face. Your argument once more holds no weight over me Levithan." He replies, not even a spark of emotion coming from him.

He wears a mask, it is a stark contrast to Leviathan's featureless one, eyes holes line the entire upper part of the mask, each hole covered with the same glass-like material, the lower portion of the mask has tendrils hanging downwards, they twitch slightly every few moments, life filling them. He wears flowing robes of the finest silk, the color is an abyssal black, mirroring Leviathan's, golden lines pattern the robes, stitched into the back is a massive eye, the eye seems to be crying. The entirety of the man is hidden within these robes, a small portion of hair hangs from beneath the hood attached to his robes, his hair is also a spun gold, however a single streak of snow white trails through his hair, from root to tip. Held in his right hand is a staff, the tip has a crying eye made of gold imprinted into the dust crystal on the tip, the body of the staff is made of Blackwood, an exceptionally rare wood in Remnant, the bottom of the staff is a long black blade, the staff in its entirety measuring two metres.

"Let us go Leviathan, I have no patience for wasted time. Your fun is no doubt going to take up the rest of this night, might as well get it out of the way." He says with no emotion.

"You're no fun. I keep telling you to call me Levi every day but you never do, its always Leviathan this, Leviathan that, day in day out, just call me Levi once!" She whines.

"Your name is Leviathan, and I shall refer to you as such." He replies.

"Ugh fine, let's go party!" She exclaims happily.

* * *

The duo walks into a club, named 'The Club', not very original but being the most premier club in all of Vale the owner had carte blanche on whatever name he wanted to give it. The Club is as all nights, filled with people, hopefuls looking to find a partner for the night, friends looking to unwind, and even those resigned to their fate of having been dragged to the club by someone close to them, such as the man in the robes, his mask never leaving his face.

Leviathan drags the man by the arm to the bar, her smile never leaving her face, she places him on a chair and sits on the one next to him.

"One strawberry sunrise bar-man!" Levi chirps happily at the man at the bar.

"Nothing for the robed crazy?" The Barman asks.

"You can get me the information I wanted a week ago Hei." The Robed man says.

"Depends on who you are." Hei 'Junior' Xiong replies smoothly.

Hei 'Junior' Xiong, wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. Junior is also exceptionally tall, standing a full head above Levi, but being eye level with the Robed man.

"Your distasteful gaze upon my sister irks me, look elsewhere or I shall remove your eyes." The Robed man speaks.

"Watch yourself kid, your attitude won't swing here." Junior growls at the Robed man.

"Neither will yours, unlike you, however, my voice holds more weight in all circles than yours does, including your own club." The Robed man replies.

Junior waves over the bouncer for the club, a hulking man standing two heads over Junior.

"Remove this man." Junior says directly to the bouncer.

" **Return to your post peon.** " The Robed man speaks, his voice filled with power.

The bouncer's eyes unfocus for a moment and he walks back to his position at the door.

"As I said Hei, my voice holds more weight in all circles, now bring me the information I paid you for, or I shall command all your patrons to tear each other limb from limb." The Robed man says calmly.

"Alright man, calm down a bit, just give me your name and I'll give you the info you want." Junior hastily says to placate the Robed man.

"Jaune, now give me the information I paid for, the more time you make me wait the less inclined I am to allow Leviathan to enjoy this little meeting, and the more inclined I am to make things difficult for your continued operation in this business." Jaune says in a calm voice.

Junior hastily walks to his office to retrieve a scroll filled with information. He hands it to Jaune and then moves to serve another blonde that came to the bar.

"Let us leave Leviathan, the intentions of this woman shall lead to violent action, it shall impede our progress." Jaune says to Levi.

"'Kay!" She replies.

As the duowalk out the club the blond that walked in begins to fight the people inside.

* * *

"So, what's on the scroll brother?" Levi asks cheerfully.

"All pertinent information regarding Roman Torchwick, along with the information regarding his loyal partner Neopolitan." Jaune replies.

"Why do we need that?" Levi asks as she puts her hands behind her head.

"We are going to offer him a deal he cannot refuse, whether through benefit or fear he will join our cause." Jaune replies.

They arrive at their home, a small warehouse at the end of the industrial district, its contents large crates filled with dust. In the office of the warehouse lies a hidden door, the door leads to a staircase that winds down for five hundred meters. At the end of this staircase is another door, with biometric locks, both fingerprint, and retinal. Beyond this door is a bulkhead, with more biometric locks, but beyond this bulkhead, is their real home, a massive underground facility that goes down an additional five hundred meters.

"Welcome Levi, Jaune. Your projects have been completed in your absence." Speaks a voice from all around.

"Thank you once again, Beholder. I shall be along in my laboratory shortly." Jaune replies.

"Thanks, Big B!" Levi replies cheerily.

* * *

 **AN: And thus the new TQFG chapter one comes to a close, my sincerest apologies for my massive absence, I shall do my best to not let it happen again.**

 **Please review, this return to form shall bear similarities to the old story but shall still be a new form. The more you guys give me to work with review-wise the better my work shall progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, I'm pretty bad at constant content now, my apologies.**

* * *

Within the bowels of an underground facility in the industrial district of Vale lies an incomprehensible entity, the normal human mind incapable of seeing it, to them it would be naught but a black blob of darkness, with eyes appearing and disappearing. The true form of this creature has long tendrils waving from side to side, eyes covering some of them, mouths others. Dripping from this creature is a dark liquid, from this liquid creatures spawn small spiderlike creatures covered in eyes with massive mouths covering their undersides. These creatures are known as the Watchers, the eyes, and ears of Jaune Arc, the creature that drips them is Jaune Arc, his true form.

"You know it's always weird seeing you in your full 'glory' brother." Leviathan says to the creature.

"My proxy goes where I cannot, seeing as the last human to see me burst into flames, that would be everywhere mortals dwell. Why have you come to my body as opposed to the proxy you like more?" Jaune asks.

"Well, I was thinking, can I have a pet? Like my own personal Watcher?" Leviathan asks.

"You want, a Watcher, as a pet?" Jaune asks slowly.

"Yeah! It would be super fun!" Leviathan exclaims.

"You do know all the Watchers that spawn from my flesh are me?" Jaune asks.

"Well, what about me? I'm not a Watcher and I'm definitely not you!" Leviathan asks.

"I only have seven possible sequences I can spin that think independently, you are one of them. Asking for a pet from one among the gene sequences that I spin is negligent, if you want a pet go collect a human, or a Faunus I do not care, but you will be responsible for it. Its choices shall be yours, its mistakes yours, its mess, yours. I would suggest a normal pet, but the last one we had as children you ate." Jaune explains.

"Meany!" Leviathan whines.

"Forgive this interruption, but it appears some criminals are sniffing around inside the warehouse." Beholder states.

* * *

Roman Torchwick has had a difficult day, first, some red-headed, red riding hood look alike ruins a robbery, then all his hired help from Junior came under new management, apparently some upstart brat in the crime world has been giving Junior issues by claiming territory, then Cinder gets all pissy about this robbery failing, and finally his warehouse was raided by the same upstart that gave Junior trouble. This warehouse, according to Junior was the competition's main stronghold. So Roman decided a bit of revenge raiding was in order.

The problem was, all the containers were empty, absolutely none of the dust that was stolen from him in any container, not only that absolutely nothing else within them. So either the info from Junior was wrong, or the bastard that stole his stuff was sending everyone on a wild goose chase.

He feels his shirt being pulled. He looks down and his right-hand woman, Neo, short for Neopolitian is tugging his arm, she wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She points to the office in the back, where a wall has moved back, exposing a massive metal bulkhead.

"The fuck is with that high tech bullshit?" Roman asks annoyed.

Neo shrugs and presses a hand to the door, suddenly a black spider the size of her head leaps out at her, she leaps backward and rapidly slashes the spider with her hidden sword and then jumps behind Roman.

"Its just a spider Neo!" Roman laughs.

"You could not be more wrong Mr. Torchwick." The cut up spider says.

The pieces of the spider merge together and repair the damage, it leaps up onto the door. The spider has eight spiny legs covered in large sharp teeth, the top of the spider is covered in different colored eyes, some slit and others rounded, the head of the spider is also covered in eyes.

"You appear surprised at this creature, yet those of the Grimm are far more shocking. Well Mr. Torchwick, why have you invaded my home?" The spider asks.

"The fuck are you?!" Roman yells as he aims Melodic Cudgel at it.

"Asking the wrong question there Torchy!" A female voice echoes from behind him and Neo.

They spin around and see a masked woman standing in front of them, she wears a skintight suit, woven within the suit is the finest dust, offering a protection rivaled only by aura, or heavy Atleasean armor, across the front lies an eye, the eye appears to be crying. Upon her face rests a mask, the mask is featureless save for a smile stretched across it, not painted, but instead a part of the creation of the mask, the smile is all teeth. The eyes of the mask glow an eerie red, the mouth spewing a black smoke that fades after it reaches thirty centimeters from her. In her hands, she holds two blades at the ready, they are gilded wakizashi, smoke spews from the blades in a light smoke, the same as her mask.

"It would be in your best interest not to give her a reason to attack, after all, you just invaded my home, attempted to kill one of my children and then insulted me. All she needs now is the wrong word said." The spider says.

"Men! Get her!" Roman yells.

The woman just starts laughing, a demented laugh filled with nothing but sick amusement. "You mean those peons that you had trying to find my dust?" The spider asks.

"I killed them all the moment you two cuties walked into the office, it was so easy! Henchmen are getting weaker each year!" The woman laughs.

She snaps her fingers and a multitude of smokey portals open up and from within in them drop the severed heads of all the people Roman brought with.  
"See, a little effort and all is done! No muss, no fuss, just a bunch of dead idiots!" The woman laughs.

"As you can see she is very good at killing, and it's guaranteed that she's faster than your little pet." The spider says.

"All right spider just calm down, we can talk this out right?" Roman asks anxiously, as he places himself in front of Neo.

"You are correct in that assumption Mr. Torchwick. Take a seat, I shall be joining you shortly." The spider motions to the desk in the office.

* * *

 **AN: So some of those who read my original can see similarities, as I said in ch1, I shall be using old ideas in better ways.**


End file.
